Zenki's desire
by MidorikaMoon
Summary: Zenki and Chiaki have finish there mission and now wondering what will the future be for them, warning its a lemon a bit.


Zenki's desires

Me: umm well I hope you guys like this fanfic

Zenki: the mighty Zenki has arrived!

Me: why are you here...

Zenki: cuz your taking to much time so ill say it, enjoy this one shot maybe not one shot story.

Me:...Damn you Zenki

...

After finally defeating the forces of evil and having formed the Demon Lord of Light to defeated it and now given a body of Light he could undo his seals at any time. Chiaki was wondering what was going to happen with the both of them,there adventures had come to an end and no longer she was the holder of Zenki's seal she was just now a normal shrine girl once again.

"How the time passes hmm I wonder if I could tell Zenki or not, if I tell him im sure he would laugh and call me pathetic " she pouted at the same time felt sad at the thought .

"Chiaki there you are"Zenki waved down the hall "I've been looking for you everywhere, whats wrong you Dont look happy"

"Oh umm nothing what do you want Zenki?!" she panic after seen him, her face red of embarrassment she had just been thinking of him."Chiaki your face is red are you sick,do you need to rest?" Zenki got closer and put his hand on her forehead, Chiaki push him away and ran to her room,Zenki quickly followed her and was in front of the door and knocked .

"Chiaki open the door"

"LEAVE ME ALONE ZENKI IM FINE"

"If your fine why did you run from me like that"

"Cuz"

"Thats not a reason Chiaki"

"I Dont want to give a reason so there."

"Chiaki if you Dont open this ill kick it down"

"You cant I put charms to prevent you from entering"

"Only in the door correct?"

"Yes"

Zenki smirk and ran out side the house and was in front of chiaki's window, he then jump in the window and started walking towards her "Someone forgot the windows hehe" Chiaki was surprised and started to take steps back.

Zenki walked kept getting closer and closer while she instinctively took quick steps back, foolishly thinking she would find a way to run but then she notice Her back hit the wall.

He thrust his arms forward, his powerful palms slammed against the wall on both side of her and box her in as he had been boxed in stone all those years Trapped Unable to move until someone released him. He was so close that Chiaki could feel his breath beating down on her.

"Now then lets talk shall we Chiaki"he looked at her serious he had waited for so long and finally it was time"I need to know Chiaki do I frighten you?" There was no mockery in his tone, no joke He wanted to know how far he should take this, he did not want to harm her nor frighten her nor force her.

She felt herself becoming red and warm and though she was afraid of the feeling but she couldnt take it anymore, ever since she awoken Zenki and the moment she saw his true form she felt like she needed him and now that feeling became love "No, Zenki. You don't frighten me but I'm scared that these feelings I have won't be returned back."

Zenki smiled at her and was relief to know that she felt the same way.

His arms slid down the walls as his muscles relaxed and he lurched toward her In a quick and graceful movement he undid the hooks in his armor and allowed it to drop to the floor in a careless heap. His cotton shirt hung loosely outside his tattered pants.

His bruised hands found her waist, his lips had found her neck she tried to hold the moans but couldn't as he started trailing kisses up and down her throat.

"Ah ah Zenki mmm"

"I've waited so long I want to her your moans I want you Chiaki "

A horrible creature had been defeated... by Zenki... for her. He was in pain, but the pain only made him aware. It kept him sane and it reminded him that he COULD feel. He was a demon, but he was not made of stone.

He realized ever since he was awoken that he would do anything for her. She was dear to him than his own life and more important to him than pain, he regretted the way he acted towards her in the past.

Chiaki breathed got faster as She pushed her hips away from the wall and into his waist, Her leg hooked around his back and held her closer to him as Her arms curled around him and grasped him firm undoing the shoulder blades underneath his shirt, rippling muscle under smooth skin. She started to remove his shirt wanting to see more of him, Zenki separated himself far enough from Chiaki to allow her to completely remove his shirt, She was amazed at the sight of his body Her eyes trailed from his neck, to his broad shoulders, to his powerful arms and well-developed chest and abs.

"Zenki..." Chiaki breathed.

Zenki's eyes flashed white with pure power at the soft sound of her voice calling his name. His lips locked on to hers and he finally after haven imagen this moment was happening his lips were locked on hers, it was a deep, soft and caring. He could never admitted that he started having feelings for this small, strange human girl. not to himself and especially not to her as he got to know her more and more he started to fall for her.

Chiaki ran her fingers through his long, fiery red hair, trying to remove the piece that tied his hair back. Zenki, in turn, removed the pieces of elastic from her hair, her locks tumbling down her back, running his large hands through her hair.

His hands continued down the sides of Chiaki's body and ripped her robe off to reveal somewhat large yet firm breasts and a toned stomach. Zenki knelt down to her level and started trailing kisses from her neck down to her chest. He licked her right breast while his hand massaged the left. Chiaki's breath quicken coming out in gasps and pants. She had never experienced such pleasure before. Zenki then began licking her left breast while massaging the right.

Zenki had once said that she would never find a guy — when the right one just happened to have been right in her own home for the last 1200 years. He realized that he had been wrong about that, He would protect her from whatever danger she would face and She would never face it alone.

Chiaki's hands flustered and fidgeted with the knot that was holding Zenki's pants up. His hands ran down the length of her hips and his Touch trail down to grasp the back of her bare thighs. With one rough tug he pulled her around his waist and brought her up to level with him,one hand and very little effort he tear off her panties.

Zenki then laid Chiaki down on the floor and she was wondering what he'd do next, she felt her legs being spread apart and felt his tongue inside her. pleasure intensified as she started gasping and moaning out Zenki's name,she couldn't help but move her hips in response and grab his hair.

Chiaki had lost all sense of time as Zenki continued pleasuring her with his tongue, while his hand were caressing her breast. Her breathing was rapid,his other hand ran up and down her spine as Chiaki screamed out his name with pleasure, She didn't know how much more she could take and the best was yet to come.

"How was that, shrine girl?"

"I've never felt anything like this before, Zenki."

"The best is yet to come My little human, ill make you scream my name over and over."

Zenki then took her hips and started to enter her slowly. He could see that tears of pain were starting to fall on Chiaki's cheeks and kiss them away.

"Am I hurting you?, we can stop if you wish."

"Don't worry I'll be fine Zenki, please keep going."

Zenki nodded and pushed further inside her until he reached her barrier, He backed out a few inches and with one thrust he broke through it. Chiaki cried out in pain but Slowly as he kept pulling in and out the pain started to change into pleasure. Chiaki then wrapped her legs around Zenki's waisthe looked at her and she nodded giving him permission, He moved faster and faster Chiaki's cries of pleasure were music to his ears. Zenki began grunting and growling with pleasure.

"Ah Zenki please faster ah ah harder"

"Yes thats it keep saying me name, your so tight so good Chiaki im the only man you will ever need"

"Ah ah yes Zenki!"

He started moving even faster as his grunts and growls getting louder. Chiaki's cries turned into screams of pleasure.

"More… give me more, Zenki Please."

"Mine woman."

Zenki was more than happy to oblige her as He started moving faster and faster until they both climaxed they screamed there names, they werent done yet he laid on his back and and smirk.

"Ride me Chiaki"

She got on top of him gave him a passionate kiss and started to moving up and down in a slow pace to tease him, he grab her waist and started slamming in and out of her with force.

"AH AH no fair Zenki!"

"This is what you get for trying to tease me"

They both started gasping for air and both climax while screaming each others names, after a few minutes He rolled over to his side so that he wouldn't crush Chiaki and place her on his chest, stroking her hair After a while with love and Chiaki closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile she said.

"I love you Zenki"

He smiled and kissed her"I love you too Chiaki"as she fell asleep he thought to himself.

*I never would have thought that she would look so peaceful when she's asleep,* thought Zenki. *She looks beautiful when she's not pissed.*

Tonight, they started a new life but not as master and shikigami but as lovers.

There were so many things about his past that he had forgotten. But he would make sure he would never forget this night or any other moments with his woman, his shrine maid, his Chiaki.

...

* whelp hope you guys liked this fanfic there's not much(like almost none) of Zenki x Chiaki fanfics around so thought I give it a try, im not sure if to make a chapter 2 or not so ill leave it as a suprise :3*

Zenki: YOU LOW LIFE HUMAN YOU WILL CONTINUE THIS*grabs me by the neck"

Me:*cough* but Zenki I need to finish my other fanfics plus I have a life*cough*

Sesshomaru: this sesshomaru agrees she at least finish yours

Gaara: that's right and besides it depends on if she gets writes block

Sephiroth: but if she doesn't finish our stories then we kill her.

Zenki: *releases me* Fine...

Me:SCREW YOU SEPHIROTH YOU KILL ME AND NO VINCENT.

Sephiroth: *glares at me* Fine im sorry.

Me: *Sigh* pls comment if you liked this fanfic.


End file.
